


Unforgiving

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hatred, Jedi Training, Loss of Parent(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia blames herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiving

She did it to her own son, Leia knows. Not Han, his father. Not Luke, his teacher. Herself.

She's heard the rules explained many times. _Anger leads to the Dark Side. Hate leads to the Dark Side._ The rules never stopped her from despising the thing in the mask.

Luke could forgive the thing she won't call father. Luke didn't have to remember being in that monster's grip as her entire world exploded. 

Luke never knew any other parents.

It's why she never attempted Jedi training. Leia hates Vader. Part of her even hates the Force.

Ben always felt it.


End file.
